We propose a new manufacturing process for multifunctional coatings of biomedical implants. Towards this goal, polymer coatings applied by chemical vapor deposition (CVD) are exceptional candidates for the coating of implanted biomedical devices as indicated by their use in FDA approved drug-eluting stint (Cypher stint, J&J) uses a vapor-deposited polymer (parylene). These commercially available coatings are however chemically limited and are not compatible with a multifunctional coating design. In contrast, we have recently developed biomedical coatings based on a novel class of vapor-deposited polymers: functionalized poly-p-xylylenes, which can be multi-functional and custom-tailored. Ultimately, Phase II activities of this STTR application will result in a commercial manufacturing process for multi-functional coatings that will utilize a computer-controlled reaction system for CVD co- polymerization of multiple, modular combinable building blocks. However, several specific design questions with respect to the manufacturing process remain unclear and will be addressed in Phase I as follows: Aim #1: Establish missing specifications for the manufacturing process: 1. Is the sublimation temperature an appropriate control parameter to ensure manufacturing of multi- functional coatings with defined polymer composition while avoiding layering effects? 2. Will a variation of monomer ratios result in defined polymer ratios? 3. What is the initial biocompatibility of the CVD-based co-polymers? Aim #2: Demonstrate dual drug immobilization onto multi-functional coatings. 1. Can multifunctional coatings support the dual immobilization of 2 different biomolecules? 2. After dual immobilization, is the biological activity of both biomolecules maintained? A process will be developed to apply multi-function coatings to medical devices. Such coatings will improve the safety and function of implanted medical devices. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]